TV5 Program Schedule
Program Schedule Mondays-Fridays :4 am – Manila sa Umaga (simulcast over 92.3 News FM) :5 am – Aksyon sa Umaga :7 am - Combo Niños :7:30 am - Fish Hooks :8 am - Kick Buttowski :8:30 am - Eyeshield 21 :9 am – Slam Dunk :9:30 am – Code Geass :10 am - Face the People :11 am - Let's Ask Pilipinas :12 nn - Aksyon sa Tanghali :12:30 pm - T3 Reload :1 pm - Movie Max 5/Sports5 programming :2:30 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: NCAA (until 6 pm) :4 pm – Reaksyon (Mon, Wed & Fri) :4:30 pm – Saberkada (Mon, Wed & Fri) :5:30 pm – Showbiz Police (Mon, Wed & Fri) :6 pm – Sailor Moon :6:30 pm – Aksyon :7:30 pm – Bride of the Century :8 pm - :Mon: Movie Max 5 (until 9:30 pm) :Tue & Thurs: Juan Direction :Wed & Fri: PBA (simulcast on IBC) (until 9:30 pm) :8:30 pm - :Tue: Mister N' Misis :Thurs: Pidol's Wonderland :9:30 pm – Sarah Girl :10 pm – Wild at Heart :10:30 pm – Cool Guys, Hot Ramen :11 pm – Aksyon Tonite :11:30 - :Monday: Demolition Job :Tuesday: Numero :Wednesday: History with Lourd :Thursday: Bigtime :Friday: Astig :12 mn to 1 am – Shop Japan: True Sleeper Saturdays :6 am – Family Rosary Crusade :7 am – Dora the Explorer :7:30 am – Sanjay and Craig :8 am – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles :8:30 am – The Fairly OddParents :9 am – Spongebob Squarepants :9:30 am – T.U.F.F Puppy :10 am – Kung Fu Panda :10:30 am - Batibot :11 am – Movie Max 5 :12:30 pm – NCAA :4:30 pm – PBA (simulcast on IBC) :6:30 pm – Aksyon Weekend :7 pm – It Takes Gutz to be a Gutierrez :7:45 pm – Love Notes :8:30 pm – Tropa Moko UnliI :9:30 pm – One of the Boys :10:15 pm – The Mega and the Songwriter :11 pm – SpinNation :12 mn to 1 am – Shop Japan: True Sleeper Sundays :5:30 am – Family Rosary Crusade :6:30 am – Sunday TV Mass: Healing Grace Mass :7:30 am – Yin Yang Yo :8 am – Imagination Movers :8:30 am – Stitch! :9 am – Gravity Falls :9:30 am – Dave The Barbarian :10 am – The Emperor's New School :10:30 am – Sine Ko 5ingko Weekend :12 nn – P.O.5 :3 pm – Movie Max 5 :5 pm – PBA (simulcast on IBC) :7 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :8 pm – Jasmine :9 pm – Wow Mali! :10 pm – Aksyon Weekend :10:30 pm – Sunday Sineplex :12:30 am to 1:30 am – Shop Japan: True Sleeper 'List of talents' *Arci Muñoz *Aga Muhlach *Akihiro Blanco *Alberto Bruno *Alice Dixson *Alwyn Uytingco *Antonio de Murga *Ariel Rivera *Benjo Leoncio *BJ Forbes *Brent Manzano *Cesar Montano *Chadleen Lacdoo *Champ Lui Pio *Chanel Morales *Chloe Dominique Reyes *Chris Leonardo *Christine Bersola-Babao *Daniel Matsunaga *David Archuleta *Derek Ramsay *Dolphy *Edgar Allan Guzman *Edu Manzano *Empoy Marquez *Eula Caballero *Gelli de Belen *Gerald Sison *Harry Santos *Helga Krapf *IC Mendoza *Jasmine Curtis-Smith *Jason Zimmerman *Jazz Ocampo *Joe D' Mango *Joey de Leon *John Estrada *John James Uy *John Lapus *John Prats *Juan Direction (band) *Lucy Torres *Malak So Shdifat *Maricel Soriano *Mark Bautista *Mark Neumann *Martin Escudero *Marvelous Alejo *Nadine Samonte *Nicole Estrada *Ogie Alcasid *Onemig Bondoc *Pops Fernandez *Raymond Gutierrez *Richard Gomez *Ritz Azul *Sarah Geronimo *Shaira Mae *Sharon Cuneta *Sophie Albert *Valeen Montenegro *Vic Sotto *Victor Silayan *Vin Abrenica *Wendell Ramos See also *TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary *TV5 Programs in 2012 *TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011 *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012 *TV5 Program Lineup *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 turns 52nd *TV5 launches 12 new shows *TV5 Int’l continues to make waves abroad